1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a robot, a processing system, and a product manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
JP-A-No. 2009-000799 discloses a technique for automating a production line by allowing a robot to perform a manual operation.
In addition to the technique described in such a document, there has been increased demand for making production facilities efficient by automating various complicated manual operations using robots having high general versatility, not dedicated machines. Therefore, operations which can be automated using robots are required to be expanded.